


Cast A Spell, Crown A Queen (Part I)

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Also our girls love Swedish Fish, F/F, F/M, Multi, Queen Reyna, Reality Subtext, Why can't people just talk it out, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna is bone tired. She's accustomed to bedlam at work, where she and Annabeth brave a lot of buffoonery. Unfortunately, her circle of friends have decided to heap their personal problems upon her shoulders instead of talking to each other. Piper, Reyna's charming, sexy roommate, proposes a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast A Spell, Crown A Queen (Part I)

Reyna was more than merely exasperated. She was sick of everyone's shit. 

Her sleek black boots, which she usually tucked away meticulously in the bottom of the coat closet, ended up skidding across the pristine white kitchen tile as she kicked them off. Her paperwork hit the island with a definitive bang, the type of 'bang' that signified she wouldn't be touching it again until Sunday at the earliest. Piper, Reyna's extroverted and ambitious roommate (for whom Reyna often also acted as impulse control) poked her head into the kitchen at the sound, clad in comfortable clothes (aqua shorts and a loose white tank-top bearing the cocky slogan "see you at the finish line"), open bag of Swedish Fish in hand. 

"Has your boss been making an ass of himself again, or are they cancelling Game of Thrones or something?" Piper asked, flicking a lock of unruly dark hair away from her eyes and tossing Reyna the bag of sweets. "Octavian Varner is the poster boy for pompous assholes everywhere," Reyna replied, searching for a handful of red gummies. "I'm resigned to that. No, it's the people I choose to be around who are driving me crazy." Finishing her small snack, Reyna plopped the Swedish Fish onto the counter and shrugged out of her gray suit jacket. Piper sauntered over, and her steady hands began to undo Reyna's tight, chocolate braid.

"Not me, I hope?" she breathed sweetly against the shell of Reyna's ear. She trembled a little, admonishing herself for being so easily affected by it. It was no use, however. Piper was confident where Reyna was fierce. Piper was a river rapid, a strong current to the core, relentless. Reyna was a snowbank, similarly unyielding, but cold upfront. Unless she could hold onto her anger or some other resolve, she melted. 

Reyna finally relaxed, allowing her head to fall back onto Piper's shoulder. "Never you," she admitted. "Well....except for that one time when you painted the ceiling. My dogs were speckled white for days. It was like something out of a Pepe Le Pew cartoon." Piper smacked Reyna's arm lightly, a blush darkening her tawny cheeks. "Hey, you can't complain. I did all of the dirty work." "No, that's what I do," Reyna rebutted, referring to her job as a paralegal. However, Piper clearly took it another way, if the wicked grin she sported was anything to go by. She let it go though, in favor of talking Reyna through whatever was bothering her. 

"So what's the matter? Some friends are driving you up the wall?" Reyna sighed, pulling away from Piper to start an afternoon pot of coffee. "You could say that. Annabeth and Percy are fighting, and it has something to do with Nico, apparently. None of them will tell me what's going on though; it's as if they expect me to read their minds. Annabeth probably suspects that Nico has told me and I'm just playing dumb...not to mention Will is sulking because Nico is avoiding him. He hounds me whenever I come within a five mile radius of his apartment." THAT was getting pretty frustrating...she couldn't even take out the trash without him throwing the window open and shouting down inquiries. 

"Leo is alright, but he never ceases to hit on me. That's mostly frustrating because-" She caught herself. It was frustrating because it didn't bother her the way it used to. She shoved the image of his coal black curls and contagious, impish grin out of her head, only to conjure up images of his wiry body instead. "Anyway," she returned her focus to Piper, wonderful Piper who easily dismantled her insecurities and kept her on her toes, whose eyes lit up when Coldplay played and whose grace flew away when she was tired, flustered, or upset, but never when she was drunk. 

"I just wish they'd talk to each other," Reyna continued. Piper hummed as she studied Reyna, listening. She hadn't moved. "It would solve ninety percent of their problems. Why do they come to me? Why am I the mediator, as though we live in some kind of sitcom?" Piper huffed. It was a quiet sort of chuckle. "Because you're the sensible one?" she offered. "Sure, Annabeth is sensible, unless she gets caught up in her work. Will has a smart head on his shoulders, but only until his emotions get the better of him."

"What about Frank and Hazel? They never get dragged into these conundrums," Reyna observed. Piper shrugged. "I guess because they're more resilient? I mean, I know you don't take sides, but you're kind of a softie under the aloof exterior, unless someone pisses you off." "I am not a 'softie'," Reyna scoffed, making finger quotes to show her distain for the term. Piper tilted her head, blue-green eyes glinting in amusement. "Yes you are. You act all grumpy or aloof, but you're very protective and caring underneath. And I'm the happy one who occasionally broods on the inside. I guess that's why you fancy me and Leo so much, huh?"

Reyna blanched. "How-" Smiling, Piper shushed her. "You act the same way around us. And my mom is like, the be-all end-all love doctor of the psychologists. It wasn't hard to puzzle out. I know it. He knows it. Why don't you accept his offer?" Piper approached her slowly. Mesmerized, Reyna stumbled, her back hitting the island. "Of course, as long as you make it clear that I'm not to be left out. The two of us may be too similar for anything romantic to develop, but-" She grinned. "Friends with benefits? Ones who worship the same queen." 

Reyna swallowed. "It's not a command, but it would please me...and you don't want to displease your Queen." Piper leaned in closer, the way she had so many times before, but there was a new purpose, a bolder one, hanging from her lips. Reyna leaned up to snatch it, making a mental note to call Leo. 

Her friends were adults, surely they could hash out their problems this time.


End file.
